


Candy Boy

by caramelcat1738



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcat1738/pseuds/caramelcat1738
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First one. All you need to know is Tyler likes candy and josh works at a candy store.<br/>Its sweet and short since I'm a virgin to fanfic writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

donuts  
“I want donuts” I said to my cat spooky who was happily curled up in my lap sleeping. He twitched his ears a bit as I spoke but didn’t bother getting up.  
It was only 5:00 in the afternoon and a Friday meaning the local sweet shop nearby is still open. I clicked off the TV not even noticing it was on. I don’t know why I still have a TV, I barley pay attention to anything that’s on.  
“alright boy looks like you’re gonna be on your own for a while.” I said as I lifted up the large, black cat and placed her in the warm spot of the couch where I was sitting. She meowed in protest, looking up at me, almost begging me to stay.  
“I know buddy but daddy wants donuts” I said petting the soft fur of my companion until she dozed off again.  
I pulled on my jacket and left the bland one-bedroom apartment that I called home. Then again, anywhere was better than living with my homophobic, overly religious excuse for parents.  
The walk to the store was short, mostly because I was walking quickly to avoid having to talk to anybody and end up embarrassing myself because I can’t make a full statement without stuttering and feeling like I will pass out. And to get out of the slightly chilled autumn air and back home with where I can enjoy my donuts in peace with my best friend…spooky. Sad right. I might as well be wearing a crazy cat lady shirt. Instead I’m still in the uniform I have to wear for my job at the music shop, a black t-shirt and orange skinny jeans complete with white converse.  
I turned down onto the block my eyes being met with the bright pink canopy with the words MELANIE’S CANDY SHOP in bright blue bubble letters. Underneath was a picture of a little girl in a red dress and curly pigtails smiling and holding a teddy bear in one hand and a gingerbread man in the other.  
It’s honestly the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen before in my life, at least in my opinion. 

Something about the smell of freshly baked pastry’s and candies of all sorts gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. If only I could make a candle out of it so I can make a few bucks selling them.  
There were only a few people inside, weird since this place is usually packed, but I’m not complaining. I just wanted to be in and out…with donuts and maybe a cookie or two for spooky. I made my way up to the front, avoiding the eyes of people and taking deep breaths to ease my beating heart. It wasn’t my first time in the store and I was thankful when I saw a familiar face at the register.  
“hello welcome to…oh hey Tyler” Debby said smiling at me her warm eyes lighting up as she saw me. I smiled back at her. If only everyone could be like Debby.  
She was sweet and understanding. The first time I came to the store I was stumbling over my words. I would’ve broke down right then and there but she was patient and didn’t rush or judge me. Instead, she handed me a lollipop and told me to start over in a sweet voice. Since then, she has been my only human friend.  
“hey Debby.” I said the fear slipping away easily.  
“the usual donuts huh” she asked already punching the order into the computer.  
“you know me so very well” I replied and it was true. In the two years that she has known me, she managed to pick up on every one of my mannerisms. How I act when I’m scared or mad, how to help deal with my social anxiety. she was the mom I wish I had.  
I paid and stepped over to the other side. Debby joined me a while after with my donuts. “I’m on break” she said with a smile. We chatted for a bit on what we would do for the weekend until we were distracted by an out of breath man who jogged hastily into the store and ducked behind the counter in one swift move.  
“late again josh” Debby called over her shoulder with a smirk.  
Josh turned and gave an embarrassed crooked smile.  
He wiped sweat from his face with a napkin “sorry I still don’t know my way around yet” Debby gave an understanding nod and turned back to me.  
“josh this is Tyler, a close friend of mine”  
Josh extended a hand to me. “nice to meet you” he said softly and smiled again his eyes creasing at the ends.  
I felt my heart beat as I shook his baby soft hand and muttered a soft you too. He didn’t seem to notice my blushing face as he sped off to help a customer but Debby sure did.  
“Tyler has a crush Tyler has a crush Tyler has a crush” she teased as soon as he was far away enough.  
“I do not” I countered, but my eyes betrayed me as they continued to explore josh.  
He had a soft brown eyes the color of chocolate and a nose ring giving him a tough yet gentle look.  
His faded pink hair matched the pink uniform shirt he wore which covered his obviously muscular chest. But thankfully it was short sleeve so I could admire his strong arms and the very colorful and impressive tattoo sleeve he had on his right arm. And don’t even get me started on his ass. He was like a gift from gay heaven. I didn't even notice I was staring until Debby poked me in the arm.  
“you totally do your redder than a tomato” she said still smirking. I sighed in defeat.  
If it wasn’t for the fact that she was at work and had to be professional, she would’ve started jumping up and down and squealing like a schoolgirl…and I would’ve joined her.  
“anyway I got my donuts so I will be on my way. There is a certain cat waiting for me to return” I said walking towards the door. She rolled her eyes and waved “I’ll text you tonight”  
I stole one last glance at josh who was now sucking on a lollipop while he stacked packs of gummy bears on a shelf.  
The thoughts that flooded my head at that sight were sure to get me a straight shot ticket to hell.  
He caught my gaze and gave me a brief wave. I pushed the dirty thoughts away and managed to return the gesture before awkwardly stumbling out the store blushing red. I could almost hear Debby laughing her ass off as I quickly walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

I was curled up under the covers in my bed listening to spooky purr when Debby texted  
   

**Tomorrow you, me, josh at the beach.**

My eyes widened at the text.  
Josh  
Cute candy boy I met a few hours ago chilling with me and Debby. I quickly replied.  
  

**At the beach? Debby are you trying to set us up?**

her reply was instant

  **OF COURSE I AM!  I saw the way you were eyeing him and you need someone other than spooky to kiss and cuddle. If he wasn’t gay I would’ve taken him myself**

I sat up in bed scaring the non-existent fleas off spooky. “Sorry girl” I said as I rapidly replied.

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S GAY? HOW DO YOU KNOW? ARE YOU SURE? WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT? HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?**

I impatiently paced around the room waiting for her to reply, she was probably taking too long on purpose just to screw with me.

Gay

Can josh really be gay.

Do I really have a shot at the most beautiful person my eyes have ever landed on?  
My thoughts flashed back to what my mom said before I left.  
" _Ge_ _t help Tyler. You will never find love being what you are. It’s disgusting and wrong. You won’t be accepted here or in society."_

I scowled.  
I will find love (hopefully with josh) and I’ll be sure to rub my happiness in her face.  
Finally, she replied.

**Lol I was suspect since he started working here a few days ago so I promised a customer free stuff for a week if she asked him out. He declined and said he was gay. Lucky you all the good boys are either taken or gay.**

I read and re-read the text and in the safety of my apartment, I jumped up and down and squealed like a school girl…I feel no shame.

**OMG THIS IS AWESOME I may actually have a shot with him.**

We chatted for a while longer before calling it a night. I crawled back onto my bed under the covers.  
Spooky soon jumped onto the bed and curled up at my side. Her gentle purring calmed my beating heart.  
Tomorrow I will get a chance to interact with josh. The thought sent scared and excited chills down my spine.

Josh

Just his name was enough to make my knees weak and my heart race even though I only met him a few hours ago.  
But there was something about him, something that made me drawn to him like a magnet.

Maybe it was how his eyes crinkled when he smiled

or his soft brown eyes

or the beautifully muscular body he was sporting.

I silently prayed to whatever higher power there was above that I didn’t screw up and loose the best thing to ever happen to me since finding spooky in an alley.  
I rolled over and hugged spooky closer before dozing off,  
Dreaming of a certain chocolate eyed candy boy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay

Tyler pouted as the rain continued to fall heavily. “ you...have...GOT..to be kidding me”. A particularly loud clap of thunder sent spooky running from her perch on the window sill under his bed hissing and mewling. With a deep sigh He moved from the window and moved shoe boxes and other miscellaneous junk. “come here girl its ok” he said holding the scared cat to his chest. This is so unfair he thought to himself. He had prepared his outfit and everything even bought some fancy cologne and asking for his number for an hour straight, just for mother nature to royally fuck him (instead of josh) 

He flopped on his bed and stared at his dusty, gray ceiling fan as it whirled around barely producing enough air to move a feather. It squeaked and groaned with each rotation.  
At first, he was terrified it would fall on him while he slept, but right now at this very moment, he welcomed the thought of death by ceiling fan.   
“one date” he complained out loud to the air.   
“it would've been something great but of course life has to just be a kill joy” tears pricked his eyes.  
Sensing his sadness spooky crawled on his chest and nuzzled his cheek. Tyler smiled “at least I have you” he said petting the tabby.   
The peace in the room was disturbed when his phone rang. He sighed and looked at the screen  
it was Debby.   
He debated answering it. Honestly he just wanted to stay in bed and wallow in despair and a love that never even blossomed lost. He answered it.  
“Tyler clean up, shower, do whatever I'm going to pick josh up and we are coming over” she said hurriedly.   
Tyler shot up scaring spooky...again. (ironic right)   
“WHAT HIM HERE NOW” Tyler fell off the bed and began stuffing clothes in hampers and throwing away junk.   
“yea I'm like 10 minutes away from his place.”  
“why we..we were supposed to meet at the beach” he stammered as he swept he living room while stuffing garbage in a plastic bag.  
“you need a boyfriend. And josh so happens to be gay, single,and hot. So I told him we will hang at your place. I have snacks, beer and half the candy store in my back seat since josh has a serious sweet tooth.”   
tylers mind flashed back to the store when josh was sucking on the lollipop. He shivered at the way his lips were around the sugary treat and prayed to whatever god that debby was bringing more.  
“fine ill clean up don't drive fast.” Tyler hung up and tossed the trash down the garbage disposal. He never cleaned so fast before in his life. He gave a half-assed clean to the bathroom and kitchen before taking a quick shower and changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt.   
“to casual” he asked spooky as he looked at himself in the mirror. She rolled over on her back and purred. Tyler took it as a good sign.   
He eagerly paced the floor checking his phone for a text or something from debby adjusting anything that seemed out of order. He wanted everything to be perfect when josh came. He wanted to make a good impression and not embarrass himself...he wanted josh.

Two loud honks startled him. He raced to the window nearly tripping over his guitar and peered outside.   
Deebys black honda was parked out front. Tylers heart raced as josh got out the passenger side and helped debby with the bags. He took off his jacket and gave it to her to use as a makeshift umbrella.   
'A gentlemen' tyler thought to himself as he watch josh take all the bags from her. He took a deep breath and opened the door letting debby and a dripping josh inside. He truned around and locked eyes with josh. He smiled “hey tyler right” he said placing the bags down and running his hand through his wet hair slicking it back. Tyler looked at his wet, white t-shirt and smiled nervously.   
“yea you work at the candy store” he chocked out. This was gonna be a long day.


End file.
